


Say It (Like You Mean It)

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Suga is a tease, Switching, Tendou likes it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: “This,” Tendou croaks, “is completely unfair.”Suga’s lips curve into a smirk as he leans down and rakes his nails down the muscular planes of Tendou’s back. “It’s plenty fair, actually,” he breathes, voice smug as he mouths along Tendou’s neck. “My team won, which means we’re doing things my way this time.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatRoze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRoze/gifts), [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/gifts).



“This,” Tendou croaks, “is completely unfair.”

He’s lost time of how long they’ve been at this, of long he’s been kept on the edge with no sign of being allowed release, and it’s starting to drive him a little crazy. Suga’s sitting atop of him, straddling his thighs, every slow, purposeful roll of his hips sending jolts of pleasure down Tendou’s spine.

Suga’s lips curve into a smirk as he leans down and rakes his nails down the muscular planes of Tendou’s back. “It’s plenty fair, actually,” he breathes, voice smug as he mouths along Tendou’s neck. “My team won, which means we’re doing things _my_ way this time.”

_Fuck._

When they’ve done this in the past, Tendou’s found that he likes to set a vicious pace, likes it as rough as possible, as many times as possible, likes to pin Suga face down on the bed, his hands clamped on Suga’s waist, his hips bucking when he sets his teeth against Suga’s shoulder.

But Suga?

Suga’s style is to draw things out as long as he can, to fuck him gently and slowly, teasing the hell out Tendou just for the sake of pissing him off.

Tendou groans and splays his hands out across Suga’s chest, his breath coming out in shaky gasps with each torturously slow roll of Suga’s hips. He leans up and kisses Suga, rough and open-mouthed, tongue pushing past Suga’s parted lips as he strokes the pads of thumbs against the peaked nubs of Suga’s nipples. Suga hisses sharply, his hips jerking in Tendou’s lap.

“Ah, what’s wrong? Don’t like to be _played_ with?” Tendou asks, his smirk lopsided. He waggles his brows. “A little hypocritical, considering—”

Brown eyes gleaming dangerously, Suga captures Tendou’s wrists and hums. “Funny, I don’t think I remember giving you permission to _touch._ ” In punishment, Suga nips at the underside of Tendou’s jaw, sucking an unmistakable bruise against the skin as he pins Tendou’s hands up against the headboard and sinks down hard.

“Holy— _shit_ ,” Tendou sputters. He sees stars, little cartoon birds swirling around his head when Suga angles his hips just right.

Each thrust’s deliberate and precise. Even in the bedroom, Suga’s near perfect control continues to ruin Tendou’s life. Tendou has no goddamn leverage like this; when his thighs start to shake in warning he has no other option but to writhe helplessly under Suga’s gentle but taunting ministrations.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tendou swallows, the air punched from his lungs when he feels Suga’s hips stutter and his nails burrow against Tendou’s shoulders. 

“Think you can behave yourself now?” he teases as he starts to pick up the pace again. Embarrassing noises are wrenching from Tendou’s lips as soft, silken heat envelops him over and over again.

Tendou’s maybe losing his mind but _fuck_ if he’ll let Sugawara know that.

“Maybe,” Tendou grits out, “if you make it worth my while.”

_Is that really the best you can do, pretty boy?_

Suga tilts his head at the challenge, the corners of his lips twitching when he bends to brush his lips along Tendou’s collarbone. He lets go of Tendou’s wrists, but keeps their hands pressed against the headboard as he clasps their fingers together and squeezes. “Satori,” Suga says, voice annoyingly steady, “you didn’t _really_ think you could goad me into letting you come early, did you?”

“Had to at least try, didn’t I?” Tendou quips, a bead of sweat rolling down between his brows.

Suga snorts, shoulders shaking with silent laughter as he softly presses his lips behind the shell of Tendou’s ear, the gesture uncharacteristically intimate. Tendou has to bite down on his lip to suppress a whine.

“S’commendable effort,” Suga murmurs. He tugs the sensitive skin between his teeth, drawing another muffled sob from Tendou. “It’s not gonna get you very far, though.”

“Ah, h- _hahh_ , why’s that?” Tendou swipes his tongue across his lips at the thought of someone as prim and proper as Sugawara Koushi losing his composure.

Suga smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he kisses Tendou’s chin. “Because unlike someone I’m not so easy to rile up.”

Tendou makes an indignant noise and he’s about to protest when Suga arches a brow at him and slowly, slowly guides their intertwined hands to the jut of Suga’s hips and then rocks forward, sending another bolt of pleasure zipping down Tendou’s spine as he gives Tendou exactly what he needs – what he’s been damn proud to beg for. Tendou bites his bottom lip and only barely restrains himself from bucking up into the perfect warmth when Suga fucks himself back down on him with vigor, Suga’s chest rising and falling heavily with the effort.

Like this, with Suga’s head tipped back, his brow furrowed, lips parted on a groan, he almost looks-

Tendou outright refuses to think the word cute.

He has no time to contemplate on that, because he can feel his orgasm suddenly building, his thighs tensing and his body drawing taut as he clenches Suga’s hips in encouragement. “Ah, Suga, Suga, _Suga_ ,” he pleads in between the broken, choked-out sighs, his head bowing as he repeats Suga’s name like a prayer. “I’m gonna. Fuck…I _need_ …”

Suga, like the demon he is, chooses that moment to stop moving altogether. “See,” Suga says, a sly glint is his eyes, “ _so_ excitable.”

“Nonono.” Tendou whimpers as he feels his orgasm start to recede yet again. “I fucking hate you,” he tells Suga without confidence.

Suga hums happily, clearly unconvinced. “Aw, c’mon, it’s not that hard, is it? Just, _ah_ , a few simple words.” He brushes his thumb across Tendou’s lips and groans approvingly, his eyes dark in arousal when Tendou parts his lips and sucks the digit into his mouth eagerly. “You look good like this, Satori.”

Tendou’s warm breath puffs against Suga’s skin. He grins as Suga curses and tugs the spit-slick digit from Tendou’s mouth.

“Fine,” Tendou says. He lies back on the bed and spreads his legs, lewd and unashamed, his lips crooked in a crude smile when he folds his arms behind his back. “Please, Kou-chan, please, _please_ fuck me. _Please_ wreck me, please pull my hair, leave me sobbing against the sheets—” his giddy laughter cuts off when he feels Suga’s teeth against the hollow of his throat.

His eyes turn wide when Suga props himself up and slowly eases himself off of Tendou’s cock. “Let’s try that again,” Suga says, still frustratingly calm. Tendou has to bite down on his own fist to stop from crying out as the wet, hot, suction completely disappears. “Maybe this time, say it like you mean it and I _might_ give you what you want.”

“I—” Tendou squeezes his eyes shut and swallows his pride. “Please.”

Suga smiles at Tendou’s defeat, and then he’s sinking down on Tendou’s cock again with little to no warning. His hips start to snap forward, and Tendou’s lost the nerve to do anything else but take it in fear that Suga might change his mind again. Instead, Tendou clenches his fists in the sheets and bites down on his own lower lip, hard enough that he draws blood as his body tenses even faster than it had before. His thighs shake and tremble and his breath comes out in puffs like he’s run a marathon. He hasn’t even come once and yet he feels completely wrung out. Sugawara’s too damn good at this.

“Suga— _Koushi_ ,” Tendou corrects as he scrabbles at Suga’s back. He’s not going to be able to hold off this time, he needs to come; his whole body’s aching with it. He captures Suga’s lips in another hungry kiss. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated but Tendou can’t focus on anything but his desperate need for release as he unravels beneath Suga’s rough thrusts. 

He makes another gurgled noise of surprise when Suga sucks down on his lower lip. Suga strokes his fingers down Tendou’s side, his own voice strained and fucked-out when he breathes against Tendou’s lips, “You can come now.”

And Tendou does. For a moment, his eyes roll back. He’d be embarrassed, maybe, of how fast he’d came, and about the pitiful noises he’d if he hadn’t felt so goddamn good.

“Wasn’t that hard after all, was it?” Suga says, his head cocked to the side as he smiles and rolls his hips lazily.

Tendou ignores the question. He twines his fingers in Suga’s silver-grey hair and crushes their lips together again. “Fuck, can I touch you now?”

Suga nods vigorously, his pale lashes fluttering when Tendou reaches a hand between them and wraps his hand around Suga’s dripping cock. It doesn’t take long – Tendou jerks his wrist once, twice, a third time, and then he’s watching with rapt fractionation as Suga comes. Suga’s face contorts, his head bows forward, his mouth falling open as an attractive flush spreads down across his chest. A string of curses that spill from his lips as he spasms and clenches around Tendou.

“You good?” Tendou asks as he waits for Suga to catch his breath.

Suga nods, blinking dazedly as he pulls free.

“So,” Suga starts as he yawns and curls himself up against Tendou’s side. His cheeks are still ruddy red when he presses his face to the crook of Tendou’s shoulder. “ _Still_ hate it?”

“Tch. It was al _right_ ,” Tendou lies, as if he hadn’t just come harder than he ever has before. He kisses Suga again only this time it’s slow and languid and _achingly sweet_. Neither has the energy to do anything but press their foreheads together and kiss, until even that becomes too much of a task, until they’re panting into each other’s mouths and drawing patterns across each other’s bare skin. “But we’re doing it my way again, next time.”

He already has the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind—maybe next time there’ll be cuffs, or lace stockings...

Suga chuckles and presses a kiss to the freckles smattered across the bridge of Tendou’s nose. “Hmm, we’ll see about that.” He looks down and frowns slightly at the mess between them. “Gross. We should clean this up.”

“ _You_ clean up,” Tendou shoots back. His legs still feel like jelly, every muscle in his body reduced to goo, and Suga must be feeling even worse. Idly, he debates tugging Suga back into bed with him. Instead, he dips his finger in the come on his stomach and lifts the finger to his lips, moaning in exaggerated pleasure until Suga gags.

Suga wrinkles his nose and slides into his t-shirt that has a shrimp on the front. “God, _why_ am I attracted to you?”

“Must be my _stunning_ good looks,” Tendou suggests as he drags his fingers through his own red hair. He turns onto his side and watches, stomach sinking as he watches Suga pull his pants back on. “You, uh, heading out?”

Suga looks over in confusion. “Eh? No, I need a washcloth and I didn’t want to go out there and face your roommates without my pants on. I don’t even want to think about what they probably overheard.

Tendou grins against his pillow. “M’kay. Hurry back then,” he says as he sighs happily and reaches out for Suga’s hand. “You owe me post-sex cuddles after putting me through that.”

Suga rolls his eyes, but he smiles and squeezes Tendou’s hand in response.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com/) l [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)
> 
> okay so I wrote this awhile ago and I kinda?? forgot until the other day IDK IF YOU GUYS NOTICED but the tensuga tag updated :') 
> 
> this was edited by and heavily enabled by Becky and originally written for Nat to fight against weepy moe bs. I'm a little rusty but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
